Hp 1: Luna Style
by samiamf69
Summary: What if Luna was the girl who lived? What if she was voldemort's daughter? and what if she happened to be a very powerful witch? well read my story and find out! its suitable for most ages.. but t just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Alrightie! well first of all this is pretty much a story where luna is pretty much harry, but harry still is a character he just isnt the main one and he isnt the boy who lived. This is sooo AU. Xenophilius Lovegood is not luna's father, he is her uncle. (therefore Luna's last name is still Lovegood) I am american and I am horrible at accents so i will probably not even attempt one, I might just say bloody hell alot. Let's also pretend that Luna is a descendant of all four founders of Hogwarts. Idk really how to explain it, i guess revenclaw and slytherin, and hufflepuff and gryffindor had kids and their kids had kids with the other one's kids. Idk, she is just a descendant of them somehow. This will be alot like Harry potter and the Sorcerer's stone, but there will be differences too, the first change will be apparent in the first paragraph. The chapter will be short sorry!

"This " " means someone is talking outloud Ex: "I am such a nerd" Hermione said to herself.

If there is no " " then it means someone is thinking to themself. Hermione is so pretty, Ron thought to himself.

Btw I was jking about the hermione being a nerd, it's true but I don't mean no harm by it.

Chapter 1: The night of the murder

Around 9 at night, July 31, umm since Luna is one when this happens and she was born in 1980(in this story), im gonna just say the year right now is 1981

"You can't do this" cried Lacey while running up the stairs with her baby girl in her arms. Voldemort just chuckled in response. When Lacy reached the top she quickly ran into the closest room and shut and locked the door. She walked to the bed and put her daughter down and hugged her tightly while quietly murmuring "Oh Luna, mummy loves you so much." At that moment Voldemort blasted the door open. "You can't have her Lacey shouted." "She is mine I will do what I want with her." Voldmort shot back. (at this point Voldemort looks normal, like an adult Tom Riddle not all... noseless and weird like he does in the movies.) At that he raised his wand to Lacey and said "Avada Kedavra." A bluish silver light shot out of his wand and hit Lacey she screamed out Luna's name and fell to the floor lifeless.

He quickly stepped over her and walked over to Luna on the bed, who was now crying. "Well well my dear it looks like it's just you and me, it's a shame your mother had to die she would have made a fine follower" Voldemort said (pretty much to himself). He went to pick Luna up but when he touched her it felt like his hands were burning, he quickly pulled them off Luna. "Well then since I can't have you I guess I have to kill you" he said to himself again. He pointed his wand at Luna and once again said the killing curse. But instead of luna dying a blinding light engulfed the room and voldemort felt his energy drain and felt very weak. He felt like he was dying a very slow and painful death a thousand times over. He fled the house and went god knows where, (we will find out later where he goes) leaving behind a crying baby with a newly formed lightning shaped scar, and her dead mother.

Later that night

"But Albus, you know me and Hazel (xenophilius's wife in this fic) would gladly raise Luna, she is after all my neice." Xenophilius said. "I am sorry, but it is not safe for Luna in the wizard world right now she must live in the muggle world until she is old enough to attend Hogwarts." Dumbledore replied. "Really now, and who will she be living with we are a family of pure bloods we have no muggle relatives." Xenophilius said. (I will now be calling him Xeno for short.) "You are mistaken xeno, Lacey has a muggle sister." Dumbledore easily said back. "You mean that squib Petunia, xeno shouted. "now now xeno you know it is rude to call one a squib" Dumbledore scolded. "Yes but Petunia is one of the worst muggles I have ever met, well other than her husband Vernon" answered xeno. "I know but Luna must live with them and their 2 yr old son Dudley." repeated dumbledore. "Oh alright but Hazel won't be too happy about this, but as soon as she is old enough she goes straight to Hogwarts, and starts living with me on holidays and summer, and can I write her?" asked Xeno. " I have a better idea of how you and Hazel can be talk to her and watch her while she grows up." said dumbledore. "What a great idea" said Xeno chuckling, already knowing what dumbledore's idea was. "and just where is Luna, Xeno added. "She is with Hagrid, he is meeting us at Luna's new home" answered dumbledore. And with that they apparated to No. 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

Xeno walked around impatienly. "Oh where is that hagrid!" asked xeno quite rudely. "He will be here soon" reassured dumbledore. About 5 minutes later Hagrid appeared on a flying motorcycle. When he landed it was aware he had a bundle in his arms with a baby with silvery blue eyes and blonde hair that was longer than most one year olds had, and that hagrid was crying. "There there Hagrid we will see Ms Lovegood again soon" promised dumbledore. "I know it's just I hate goodbyes," admitted Hagrid. "Well ere you go" hagrid said while handing Luna to dumbledore. "Any last words xeno?" asked dumbledore. "Don't worry Luna, you will be home once again soon" replied Xeno. With that Albus walked up the driveway placed Luna on the doorstep with a note explaining what happened, quietly whispered, "you are destined for great things ms. Lovegood", with that he smiled brightly and added "and we will meet again soon." rung the doorbell, and him, hagrid, and Xeno, apparated away as the door was in the process of being opened.

A/N: ok chapter one done I need to point out that Luna will be OOC, I will try my best to keep her in character, but with her growing up in the muggle world, it will be hard.

Also Luna, Neville, Harry, Hermione, Malfoy, Ron, etc are in the same year. Except for fred and George who are still older, and Ginny who is still younger.

Same goes for voldemort/Tom riddle Jr. he is in the same year as Snape, Lupin, James, Lily etc.

Oh and one last thing if you didn't get what voldemort said in the beginning about Luna being his, it's true she is his daughter

Ugh sorry now it's the last thing, which house should Luna be in, she has qualities from all of the houses and is a descendent from all four houses, and who should Luna hang out with? Draco's crew, Harry's have her own crew, or be a loner. (I personally want her to be a loner) and who should her love interest be? It can be a girl! I don't mind femslash in fact i kinda like it better sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I changed the date of last chapter, I said it was July 31, 1981, but I realized it was October 31 that it actually happened, so the date of last chapter is October, 31. Keep in mind there will probably be more differences between my story and jk Rowling's than there are similarities. Oh and there was a note left with Luna explaining to the Dursley's what happened. Sorry but I haven't watched the movies or read the books in such a long time, but I'm going to watch and read it soon so I can write this fic better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own this plot.

This " " means someone is talking out loud ex: "I am such a nerd" Hermione said to herself.

If there is no " " then it means someone is thinking to them self. Hermione is so pretty, Ron thought to himself.

Btw I was joking about the Hermione being a nerd, it's true but I don't mean any harm by it.

I would like to thank Dead 2 Da Unknown for reviewing and adding me to your story alert.

And thank you username-not-taken for adding me to your story alert.

Ten years after the first chapter... So Luna is almost 11.

I woke up to dust tickling my nose. I looked up and noticed it was coming from the ceiling. I also heard banging. Ugh must be Dudley I thought to myself. At that moment I heard more banging and screaming. It was Dudley yelling at me to get up and make him breakfast. And this is what I have to wake up to every morning. Yay me I thought to myself sarcastically. I heard knocking on my door. It was my aunt also telling me to get up and make breakfast. "I'll be out in a minute" I yelled. "No, you get up now!" My aunt Petunia yelled back at me.

After I had stretched and ran my fingers through my hair and tried to make myself as presentable as possible I went out. There was already coffee brewing. I quickly went over to the cabinets and pulled out a pan to make sausage and eggs in. I put some bread in the toaster. I quickly made the food and put it on plates and gave everyone a plate. Then I poured my uncle Vernon's coffee. After Dudley had eaten he went over to where the presents were stacked. Oh did I mention that today is my fabulous cousin's birthday. Note the sarcasm.

I looked up when he started screaming. "37! Only 37! Last year I had 38 presents!" Now duddy, were going to go to the zoo and get you two new presents, won't that be fun?" she asked with a big crazy smile on her face. The phone rang and Vernon yelled for me to answer it. After about a minute of talking they hung up. "Well who was it" Dudley asked me curiously." It was the neighbor Alice; she said she couldn't watch me today because her daughter broke her leg." "What!" Dudley yelled "We can't take him with us!" "We have to take him with us, I'm sorry Dudley" Vernon said.

10 minutes later Dudley had finished opening all his presents, and I was about to walk out the door when Vernon pulled me back by the collar of my shirt. "Any trouble with you girl, any nonsense, any funny business at all and you will be locked in that cupboard for a month" he menacingly spat at me. "Yes sir, I mean no sir, I mean no, no nonsense." I quietly replied. He didn't say anything else just pushed past me out of the door. We got in the car and drove away.

Once we arrived at the zoo Dudley immediately took off leaving Petunia to hopelessly try to catch up with him. Vernon looked at me and warningly said "remember what I said girl" then walked off. After a couple of minutes walking around the zoo, I heard two distinct voices yelling my name. I smiled happily and turned around to greet my two best and only friends. Hazel and Harold, they are my age and have been in all my classes since I started school. We are outcasts and are often called Loony Luna and her Loony crew, or just Luna and her Loony crew. People believe we are weird because we believe in things like wrack spurts and Crumple Horned Snorcacks. I think people are weird because they don't believe in them. I mean how can anyone not believe in them? They obviously exist. I bet Dudley has tons on wrack spurts in his head. I was so lost in my thoughts I forgot Hazel and Harold were there. I realized Hazel was waving her hand in front of my face. "Oh hello Hazel and Harold Lovegood how are you today?" "Were fine Hazel said, but where exactly do you go when you zone out like that, it's like you're on another planet?" "It feels as if I'm on another planet too, so do you two want to go the snake exhibit?" I asked them. They of course agreed. We went to see the snakes but saw Dudley was already there. I decided not to let him spoil our fun and went to look at the snake as well.

"Well well if it isn't Luna and her loony crew" Dudley mocked as soon as we got near the snake exhibit. I agreed to ignore him and I guess Hazel and Harold did too because they didn't say anything. Vernon and Petunia came over and glared at me and my friends. Dudley kept tapping on the glass screaming for someone to make the snake do something. "He's asleep" I finally said hoping he would stop screaming. "He's boring" was Dudley's only reply before moving along to the next tank. Luna, me and Harold are going to look in the gift shop would you like to join us? Hazel asked me. "No thanks I'd rather stay here for a little longer" was my reply before they walked off.

I looked back at the snake. "Sorry about him he doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day watching people press their ugly faces in on you." I said to the snake. To my amazement the snake opens its eyes and raises its head to look at me. "Can you hear me?" I ask. Then the snake nodded. "Wow it's just I've never talked to a snake before. Do you… Do you talk to people often?" I asked the snake again. Once again to my amazement the snake shakes its head no. "You're from Burma, aren't you? Was it nice there? Did you miss your family?" I continued asking the snake, but the snake points to a sign near his cage that says it was born in captivity. "I see. That's me as well. I never knew my parents either." I told the snake. Suddenly I felt someone shove me away, it was Dudley of course. Dudley yelled for Vernon and Petunia to come and see the snake. Then incredibly the glass in front of Dudley disappears and Dudley falls into the tank. The snake slithers out and turns to face me, and slithered out thanks. I nervously replied anytime.

The snake slithered around some kids and they started freaking out and screaming.  
>Dudley finally regained his composure and stood up, ready to climb out of the tank, but the glass had suddenly reappeared and he was stuck inside. Of course he started screaming for his mommy, and when Petunia saw him she started freaking out. I saw Hazel and Harold walking towards me with confused looks on their faces, while I was laughing at Dudley but Uncle Vernon gave me a deadly look and I stopped.<p>

We soon got Dudley out and quickly left the zoo. Once we got home Vernon started interrogating me. "What happened?" he growled. "I swear, I don't know! One minute the glass was there then it was gone, it was like magic!" I pleaded with him hoping he would understand. He shoved me inside the cupboard while shouting there's no such thing as magic. I can presume I'm going to be in here for a few days. It's going to be a long day.

R&R! Criticism accepted! 


	3. Chapter 3

Well I am disappointed in only getting two reviews, but oh well at least I have reviews. I'm going to update quicker for my two reviewers! And I dedicate this chapter (and probably many more too) to you two:

Willa Jane

Dead 2 Da Unknown

**Bold will be thoughts**

" " Means someone other than Luna is talking

No " " then it is Luna talking

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, and I don't own so please don't sue.

Luna's POV

After being banished to my cupboard until summer, I had nothing to do. The worst part would have to be not getting to see Harold and Hazel.

(If you haven't figured it out, her uncle Xenophiliusand her aunt Hazel drink polyjuice potions to become kids so they can stay close to Luna.)

By the time I was allowed out of the cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, on his first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches. **And Petunia and Vernon think I'm bad.** I'm glad school is over, but now Dudley's gang has more time to come over.

They infuriate me. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. The rest of them were all happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Luna Hunting**. This is quite funny because when Dudley isn't around they try to hit on me.** I spend as much time as I can outside with Hazel and Harold, and when I'm not with them I wander around and think about the end of the holidays, when I would be going off  
>to secondary school and,for the first time in my life, I wouldn't be with Dudley.<p>

Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smelting's. I on the other hand, am going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny. He said that they shove peoples head down the toilet on their first day. I of course didn't believe him or care if he was actually right.

While the Vernons took Dudley to get hid Smelting's uniform I was watched by Mrs. Figgs. She wasn't so bad, she let me watch TV. And eat chocolate cake. I was disappointed when Uncle Vernon came to get me. When I was home I saw Dudley parading around in his Smelting's uniform. Vernon said that this was the happiest moment of his life. Then he shoved me back into the cupboard. As soon as Vernon shut the door, I burst into laughter at Dudley's funny looking uniform.

The next morning I had a bad feeling. There was something stinky coming from the kitchen. Petunia had a tub full of clothes and water sitting on the table, while she stirred them. What's that I asked. "It's some of my old clothes I'm dying grey so you can wear them to school." She answered. But your clothes are way too big I protested. She didn't answer back, just rolled her eyes and continued stirring.

Soon we heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat. "Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper. "Make Luna get it." Dudley whined. "Get the mail, Luna." Said his voice almost robotic. "Poke him with your stick, Dudley." Vernon said slyly. I dodged the stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and - a letter for me. 

I picked the letter up and stared at it, my heart beating like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in my whole life, had written to me. Who would? My only friends were Hazel and Harold, and they know not to write to me I had no other relatives – Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:  
>Mrs. L. Lovegood<br>The Cupboard under the Stairs  
>4 Privet Drive<br>Little Whinging  
>Surrey <p>

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, my hand trembling, I saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. It was such a formal looking letter.

Uncle Vernon told me to hurry up with the mail. I handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope. Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard. "Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Luna's got something!" I had just finished opening the letter, about to read it, when it was jerked sharply out of my hand by Uncle Vernon. That's mine I nearly shouted while trying to snatch the letter back.

"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, while opening the letter with one hand and glancing at it. He got very green very fast. "P-P-Petunia!" he gasped. Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that I and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored He hit Uncle Vernon on the head with his smelting stick. "I want to read that letter," he said loudly. I also want to read it, I said furiously, as it's mine.

Uncle Vernon yelled at me and Dudley to get out of the room while he stuffed the letter back inside its envelope. I didn't move. I WANT MY LETTER! I shouted. "Let me see it!" demanded Dudley. "OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon and he took both me and Dudley by our collars and threw us into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind us.

I and Dudley had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so I laid flat on my stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor. "Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a hushed voice, "look at the address - how could they possibly know where she sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?" "Spying more like it" sputtered Vernon.

"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want -" I could see Uncle Vernon's black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen. "No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. It will be better if they don't get an answer." That night when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon visited me in my cupboard. Where's my letter? I said, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. Who's writing to me? "No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. 

It was not a mistake; I said angrily, it had my cupboard on it. "Just shut up!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.  
>"About your cupboard Luna he began, Your aunt and I have been thinking... you're really getting a bit big for it... we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom. I would have asked questions as to why he was letting me move out of the cupboard, but I was too happy to actually be getting out of it.<p>

Dudley didn't appreciate me getting his second bedroom and threw quite a fit about it, but Vernon and Petunia didn't give in to him for once. When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to me, made Dudley go and get it. I heard him banging things with his stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one!"

Mrs. L. Lovegood, the Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive -'"

With a furious glance towards me, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, with me right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that I had jumped on Uncle Vernon from behind. After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with my letter clutched in his hand.

He sent me to my room, and told Dudley to go away. I had a plan to get my letter. My repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. I turned it off quickly and dressed silently. I can't wake the  
>Dursleys. I walked downstairs without turning on any of the lights. I was going to wait for the postman and get the letters for the house first. My heartbeat quickened as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door -I leapt into the air; I'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat - Lights clicked on upstairs and to my horror I realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face. Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag.<p>

Uncle Vernon shouted at me for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. I shuffled disappointedly into the kitchen and by the time I got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot. Day after day, more and more letters came, and more and more letters were shredded and burned by my aunt and uncle.

On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy. "No post on Sundays," he reminded them. Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but I leapt into the air trying to catch one. Then Vernon screamed at me to get out, which I begrudgingly did. 

When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still flying into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor. "That's it," said Uncle Vernon, I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!" No one argued.

Tomorrow, Tuesday, was my eleventh birthday. Of course, my birthdays are never exactly fun - last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Aunt Petunia's old socks. Still, you weren't eleven every day. After we had stayed in a little hotel for a couple of days, Vernon left for about an hour and when he came back he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.

"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!" It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine.

He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. I secretly agreed, though the thought didn't cheer me up at all. After everyone was situated, they went to sleep. Well I didn't it's kinda hard when I have to sleep on the floor. After awhile I looked at Dudleys watch and saw it was 1 minute until I was 11. 10…9…8…(skip a few)4…3…2…1… BOOM! The door came flying off the hinges.

Someone was standing at the door.. someone extremely big

Hehe wonder who that could be? Sorry if it's boring right now, but remember we have to get through this to get to the cool action stuff at Hogwarts, so it will get better! Please R&R or subscribe to the story so I know your interested!


	4. AN

Attention! I will be continuing this story on my account ResidentEvilChris!


End file.
